1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to water cannons, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved water cannon apparatus wherein the same provides a novelty water cannon type toy for amusement and interest by individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has utilized various weaponry configured devices for use as water cannons. Inasmuch as a degree of reluctance is present among various individuals in utilizing weaponry configured water cannons, the instant invention provides a psychologically accommodating and pleasing configuration capable of a wider range of acceptance by individuals for amusement and use thereof. Examples of prior art water cannons include U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,460 to Paranay wherein an elastomeric magazine is mounted to a forward nozzle utilizing a trigger operative valve to effect discharge selectively through the nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,799 to Wiskur provides a water type toy gun including an elongate cylindrical body containing a plunger directed rearwardly thereof, wherein the plunger is positionable against an individual's shoulder to direct fluid through a forward nozzle mounted at a forward end of the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,527 to Sands provides a toy type water gun wherein the gun is operative by a plunger piston rod removable within a water storage cylinder mounted within the gun to direct fluid through a forward aperture of the gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,488 to Sands provides a cylindrical nozzle having several relatively rotatable members to direct streams in different directions in response to a manual rotation, wherein the nozzle is positionable in the water gun to provide various modes of operation providing various directions of discharge of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,070 to Pearl, et al., provides a water gun device simulating a flame thrower in configuration with a hollow chamber and associated plunger to direct fluid from the toy.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved water cannon apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and operation and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.